


[Script Offer][FF4M] A Handicap Sexfighting Match Goes Exactly as Planned

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: FF4M, Fdom, Free Use, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Outercourse, Sexfighting, Threesome, Wrestling, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Competitive Sex][Wrestling][Trash Talking][Groping][Pinned Arms][Handjob][Blowjob][Deepthroating][Throatpie][Breast Smother][Reverse Cowgirl][Denial][Begging][Thighjob][Free Use][Threesome][Cowgirl][Facesitting][Cunnilingus][Some "Daddy" Mentions][Long]





	[Script Offer][FF4M] A Handicap Sexfighting Match Goes Exactly as Planned

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: You've gotten used to winning single and tag-team sexfights pretty easily, but today you've been thrown a curveball. Two of your biggest rivals have challenged you to a two-on-one handicap match, thinking that superior numbers are all they need to take you down. As it turns out, their logic was pretty sound...

Speaker Tone/Personality: Both speakers are experienced sexfighters, who don't normally work together but have been united by a common grudge against the listener. One is more playful and cutesy, while the other is more...snarky and a tad bitchy.

[setting is the women's locker room, before the match]

[you could have some optional SFX of a crowd/audience, muffled somewhat because of the current location]

FIGHTER 1: [to yourself] So I loop this one over the other one, and...[out loud] damn it! Another knot!

FIGHTER 2: Will you hurry up already? The match is about to start.

FIGHTER 1: I'm trying! These boot laces are the worst...I told my manager to buy new ones last week!

FIGHTER 2: Maybe you should ask her for shoe-tying lessons, since OBVIOUSLY your parents didn't teach you...

FIGHTER 1: Shut up! I've almost got it, and...there! How do they look?

FIGHTER 2: [sigh] Like wrestling boots. Just don't trip over yourself in the ring.

FIGHTER 1: Yeah, yeah, sure...what about my hair? It's nice and pretty, right?

FIGHTER 2: Your...your hair!? Bitch, why would you be worried about your hair during a sexfight!?

FIGHTER 1: Presentation, DUH! I gotta look good for the promos!

FIGHTER 2: No...you really don't. All you gotta do is help me make that asshole opponent of ours cum.

FIGHTER 1: I'm gonna do that too! But I'll look REALLY good doing it [giggle]

FIGHTER 2: [sigh] Shit like this is why I'll always be higher-ranked than you...I did you a favor by agreeing to this handicap match.

FIGHTER 1: Hey, I could TOTALLY take him down on my own! It would just be...a lot more work!

FIGHTER 2: Oh, really? Is that why he made you call him "Daddy" in your last match?

FIGHTER 1: Grrrr...for the last time, I just had a really bad cough that day! Besides, you've lost to him more than I have!

FIGHTER 2: Ugh, don't remind me...he's in for it this time, though!

FIGHTER 1: Damn right! I'm gonna milk him dry, and then we'll see who the REAL Daddy is!

FIGHTER 2: It's ME, because I'M gonna tease and torture him until he's a whimpering, desperate mess on the mat.

Before long, he'll be begging me to let him cum. And that stupid cocky smile of his will fade away, never to return [giggle]

FIGHTER 1: We're gonna have so much fun---hey, was that the announcer?

FIGHTER 2: Yeah, we better get to the ring. DON'T fuck this up for us!

FIGHTER 1: [scoff] Speak for yourself...let's get moving!

[time-skip, the two women have joined the listener in the ring]

[if you chose to have muffled SFX of a crowd/audience, it should be playing normally at this point]

FIGHTER 1: Heya, buddy boy! Ready to do this thing?

FIGHTER 2: You better be, because we've waited long enough! [short pause] Wait...everyone knows the rules, right?

FIGHTER 1: Uh...I only skimmed them...I was more focused on preparing for the match!

FIGHTER 2: Pretty hard to do that if you don't know the rules, genius!

FIGHTER 1: Fair enough...educate me, oh wise one!

FIGHTER 2: Gladly. This is a special handicap match, which you already knew. But the rounds aren't timed; they only end when someone orgasms. Which WON'T be either of us...

FIGHTER 1: And...aren't the rounds best two-out-of-three?

FIGHTER 2: Yeah, they are. If this match goes the way it's supposed to, he won't even get a third round!

FIGHTER 1: That'll save us some time...so who's going first?

FIGHTER 2: You go ahead; tag me in if you need help.

FIGHTER 1: Okey-doke! [short pause] Agreeing to fight both of us...that takes some balls, dude.

[whispering in the listener's ear] And I'm about to make those balls ache like crazy [giggle]

SFX [the ding of a bell]

Let's see what you're made of! [grunt] Not bad...you might be stronger than me, but watch THIS!

[grunt] Surprise! Bet you didn't expect me to slip behind you like that!

[giggle] It's a little trick I picked up while training...I remember what happened the last time I locked arms with you!

This time, YOUR crotch is gonna get played with!

Mmmm...you're wearing tighter shorts than you did before...I can feel the outline of your cock!

[Fighter 1 improvs groping]

Like how it feels? Just a sign of things to come...

[grunt] Hold...still! Ugh! If you're not gonna behave yourself here, then maybe you will in the corner!

Come on...[grunt]...follow me back into the...[grunt]...there we go!

You're all mine, bitch. No escaping!

[grunt] Stop...struggling! Just let it happen! Hey, can I get a little help here?

FIGHTER 2: Sure thing, I was getting bored anyway. Tag me in!

[SFX of one hand slapping another]

[giggle] Finally...I'll hold his arms, you just focus on doing your thing!

FIGHTER 1: With pleasure!

FIGHTER 2: [whispering in the listener's ear] Doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving end, does it? You got lucky fighting us one-on-one, but NOW...we're gonna make you cum like a wimpy little teenager. Then we'll do it again, and again, and again...

FIGHTER 1: Not such a tough guy now...let's pull these shorts down!

Hmmm, your cock looks as nice as ever...could do with a bit of stroking, though.

[Fighter 1 improvs handjob]

Awww, you look so determined...don't think I can make you cum, do you? [giggle] You'll learn soon enough!

What do you like more, getting kissed on the lips...[several kisses]...or on your neck? [several more kisses]

I heard that little moan you just made! Your confidence is fading...[giggle]...but your dick's still rising!

[improv cont'd]

I LOVE to wrap my fingers around a man's shaft, and just...jerk him senseless!

I'm not alone, either...[whispering in the listener's ear] YOU love it too, even if you won't admit it.

[improv cont'd]

Looks like you've got a bit of a leak there, buddy. Perhaps I should plug it with my mouth?

FIGHTER 2: [giggle] I think he'd like that.

FIGHTER 1: I think he would too! Besides, sucking cock is my favorite way to finish off a guy!

[Fighter 1 improvs blowjob]

FIGHTER 2: You know, I watched the last fight you had with her. She almost beat you with a blowjob in the second round, but you got saved by the bell.

[whispering in the listener's ear] Time's not on your side anymore. I'm not letting you go until she has a hot, sticky load in her mouth. You got that?

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 1: Whew, you've got a lot of stamina! I'm getting to you, though...I can tell.

[Fighter 1 resumes blowjob]

FIGHTER 2: You definitely are! He's starting to sweat more, his muscles are tensing up...

[whispering in the listener's ear] There's no use fighting it. Just give up and let her suck you dry.

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 1: Damn, my jaw is getting kinda tired...hurry up and cum in my mouth already!

FIGHTER 2: Just deepthroat him, that should do the trick!

FIGHTER 1: You really think so?

FIGHTER 2: Look at him; he's twitching so much! There's no way he can last much longer.

FIGHTER 1: Okay...[starting to gag and choke as you resume blowjob]

FIGHTER 2: [whispering in the listener's ear] You're done for, bitch. You know it, and so do we.

[Fighter 1 improvs to orgasm]

SFX [the ding of a bell]

FIGHTER 2: Took you long enough! I told you deepthroating would finish him off.

FIGHTER 1: [gulping and swallowing] Oh, he finished all right...I barely managed to swallow it all!

FIGHTER 2: I'll admit, you handled things pretty well.

FIGHTER 1: If you hadn't grabbed his arms, I would've been in trouble! Thanks for the assist!

FIGHTER 2: [giggle] That's why we're a team. Alright, enough bonding. Let's go back to our corner. This guy looks like he needs a few minutes to recover...or maybe a few hours. Did you suck out his brain cells, too?

FIGHTER 1: No! That's not possible...is it?

FIGHTER 2: [sigh] Nevermind...

[time-skip, round 2 is about to start]

FIGHTER 2: My partner got to have her fun, but now it's MY turn.

Any last words before I dominate the shit out of you?

[short pause] Nothing to say? You might've been the "strong, silent type" before, but those moans you made in the last round were anything but! Time for an encore, sweetie.

SFX [the ding of a bell]

You gonna make a move, or what? I'm right here!

[grunt, followed by a giggle] Too slow!

FIGHTER 1: He's like a dumb-ass bull! Just charging mindlessly...

FIGHTER 2: Have these tits got you seeing red? Maybe you'd like to shove your dick between 'em?

[grunt, followed by a giggle] Missed me again! This is too easy...

[grunt] You're way too pent-up, but I know how to calm you down.

[improv making out]

Feeling better, chump? [giggle] Was that an attempt to push me away? Pathetic.

You don't even realize I was tiring you out this whole time...thinking with the wrong head, as usual.

Know what? I don't want your dick between my tits. [grunt] I'd rather shove your FACE there instead!

FIGHTER 1: Wow...why didn't I think of that?

FIGHTER 2: [giggle] So soft and sweaty...just the way you like it. [grunt] Stop flailing your arms!

You're not getting out of there until I LET you out.

[short pause] Mmmm, your arms are getting slower...having some trouble breathing, are we? [giggle]

FIGHTER 1: Don't suffocate the poor guy!

FIGHTER 2: Don't worry, I won't let him pass out...not like this, at least.

[short pause] Annnd you're free! Ooooh, looking a little woozy there stud...

I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little...push? [giggle] Did you see that? He fell like a fucking tree!

FIGHTER 1: He almost hit his head on the mat...

FIGHTER 2: SFX [face slap] You still awake there, buddy? Yeah, looks like it.

I think your cock could use some air...[short pause] Damn, smothering you with my tits did all that!? I'm flattered.

Riding you will do a whole lot more!

[Fighter 2 improvs reverse cowgirl]

Man, this is great! You're so out of it that I don't need to pin your arms down!

I can finish you any way I want, and there's nothing you can do!

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 1: Woooo! Get it, girl! Bounce on that cock!

FIGHTER 2: It's all in the hips...ain't that right, slut?

[short pause] What, too weak to even say anything?

[scoff] Whatever; at least your dick knows what I'm talking about.

[improv cont'd]

How about I go faster? [giggle] You like that, don't you?

My pussy's got a REAL tight grip on ya, and she ain't letting go!

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 1: His face is looking flushed; I think you almost got him!

FIGHTER 2: You're right. Alright stud, show's over!

[giggle] I lied about not letting you go. Making you explode inside me would just be too easy!

It should be obvious now that you're not gonna win. Losing to us...to ME...is the only possible outcome.

With that in mind, I'm not gonna make you cum until you beg for it. Beg for Daddy to finish you!

[giggle] That's right, I also want you to call me Daddy. It's fitting, I think.

FIGHTER 1: Ooooh, you're so cruel!

FIGHTER 2: Don't I know it...so go ahead punk, or do you wanna make the crowd wait all night?

[short pause] Mmm...not good enough. Try again. Beg me like you fucking mean it!

[short pause] Ugh, I suppose that'll do...

FIGHTER 1: I never thought I'd see the day...you go girl!

FIGHTER 2: Thank you, thank you, you're too kind...hold still, slut.

[short pause] What? [giggle] I'm not riding you again. I'm gonna jerk you off with my thighs!

I said I'd make you cum, but I didn't say HOW! Now shut up and take it.

[Fighter 2 improvs outercourse]

Not complaining anymore, are you? [sigh] You're such a desperate whore, it doesn't matter how you get off...

I should probably...[grunt]...squeeze a bit tighter...

[improv cont'd]

Been a while since I milked a dude with my thighs...

It's kind of empowering to know that I can get someone off without riding them or sucking their dick.

As if my body's just that good, you know?

[giggle] I mean, it IS...but still! You know what I mean.

[improv cont'd]

I'm seeing a LOT of precum...you ready to lose yet?

Come on slut, I don't have all night. Fucking...[grunt]...cum for me!

[Fighter 2 improvs to orgasm]

SFX [the ding of a bell]

FIGHTER 1: Woah, that was a pretty huge rope he shot out!

FIGHTER 2: Ehh...not my best work, but it'll do.

Fun times are over, asshole. The match is ours!

FIGHTER 1: Woohoo! Up top!

FIGHTER 2: I...don't think so.

FIGHTER 1: Oh...okay...

FIGHTER 2: So are we done here? Is it time to shake hands and all that shit?

FIGHTER 1: I'm not sure...

FIGHTER 2: Is that the announcer? What he's going on about now? [short pause] Free use!? Was that a last-minute change? I don't remember anything about free use!

FIGHTER 1: Oh, I remember that part! It was at the bottom of the rule list, in tiny letters...something about the loser becoming free use for the winner, until they're satisfied.

FIGHTER 2: [giggle] Is that so? Well dude, looks like we're not done with you yet.

FIGHTER 1: Yeah, you heard the announcer! We get to have our way with you!

FIGHTER 2: Just for a little while. Up for some more teamwork, partner?

FIGHTER 1: You betcha! Lay down on the mat, buddy boy! I'm hoppin' on that dick!

FIGHTER 2: And I'm planting my ass on that face!

FIGHTER 1: [soft moan] Feels nice and snug inside me!

FIGHTER 2: Get to licking, slut!

[Fighter 1 improvs cowgirl, while Fighter 2 improvs cunnilingus]

FIGHTER 1: We should've teamed up...[moan]...a long time ago!

FIGHTER 2: Yeah...[moan]...you did a lot better than I thought you would!

FIGHTER 1: What's that...[moan]...supposed to mean!?

FIGHTER 2: I thought you'd hold me back...[moan]...no big deal...

FIGHTER 1: No big deal!? You shoulda had more faith in me!

FIGHTER 2: Push that tongue in deeper, slut. [moan] There ya go...

...Bottom line is, you proved me wrong. That's all that matters.

FIGHTER 1: [moan] I guess...damn, this feels good! I see why you rode him during the second round!

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 2: How...[moan]...how you doing over there?

FIGHTER 1: Getting...[moan]...close. What about you?

FIGHTER 2: [moan] Same. This guy's a pretty good fucktoy!

FIGHTER 1: No kidding! I'm surprised he can keep going after...[moan]...everything we did to him!

FIGHTER 2: That's why he's a...[moan]...contender I guess.

[improv cont'd]

FIGHTER 1: Fuck...I...I'm gonna fucking cum!

FIGHTER 2: Me...me too...fuck!

FIGHTER 1: You better not stop, slut!

FIGHTER 2: That goes double for me! Keep working that tongue!

[Fighter 1 and 2 improv to orgasm]

FIGHTER 2: [panting] Jesus fuck...

FIGHTER 1: [panting] Best...sexfight...ever!

FIGHTER 2: Whew...I need a shower after all that work, you coming with?

FIGHTER 1: Sure, why not? Thanks for the fight, stud! It was LOADS of fun!


End file.
